


从良 47

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 就慢慢看准备好手纸





	从良 47

**Author's Note:**

> 就  
> 慢慢看  
> 准备好手纸

 

47-1

 

阿云嘎醒的时候以为自己抱了一根烧红了的铁签子。

他在梦里见了火焰山，一干人非得让他去救师父，拉拉扯扯的去找什么铁扇公主，阿云嘎哪管这闲事，直说着他要和绒绒去结婚——

 

阿云嘎慌张的起身摁了铃叫人，郑云龙也是被蒸醒了，一边咳着一边说渴，阿云嘎慌乱到不知该是先给他顺后背还是先给他喂水，幸好白衣天使进来解救了这只热锅上的蚂蚁。

阿云嘎只需在一旁拉着郑云龙的手就不算是添乱。

床上躺着的人倒是比阿云嘎稳重许多，纵使身上烧的没力气，郑云龙也乖巧的伸出手任护士姐姐往他腻薄的皮面上戳窟窿，打针的时候他没说疼，等人都散了之后才靠进阿云嘎怀里哼哼。

“嘎嘎。”

“我手疼……”

“胳膊也疼……”

阿云嘎知道他肯定是疼的，抗生素对血管的刺激性本就大，这点滴的速度又快，或是阿云嘎的幻觉，他竟然可以看见郑云龙泛着冷青的血管里流动的起伏。

 

“那你咬咬我吧。”阿云嘎把有肉的胳膊伸到郑云龙嘴前，这做法是有七分幼稚，可他再想不出要怎样才能与他共苦。

然而郑云龙只是把浅吻落在阿云嘎手臂上，他声音很虚，但还是听得出一些俏皮劲儿，

“我不要。”

“你是臭的。”

阿云嘎从急病到现在确实也没冲过澡，因着焦虑惊慌而渗出的汗，析出一些咸苦的味道在皮肤上，被郑云龙用舌尖卷去一些，难吃的直咂摸嘴。

阿云嘎把轻柔的惩罚落在那高挺的鼻子上，又尝了他与自己一般苦的嘴说，

“那你不还是要和我结婚？”

郑云龙被他说的耳尖儿红，鸦羽织的睫抖了两下，颊上带着甜的簌簌笑着，像是也不疼了，推着阿云嘎说想喝水。

阿云嘎从一旁拿过碗来，半环着郑云龙给他哺着糖水，用小匙子一口一口的喂，他手端的很稳，半滴水珠都漏不出来。

 

阿云嘎的怀抱跟郑云龙现在的体温一比，是清凉的避暑圣地，郑云龙喝没几匙就歪过头去蹭阿云嘎的胸口，他没忘了自己还疼着，任性又霸道的说，

“我要吃昨天那个菜，脆绿的。”

“还有我们在海边吃的那个花味儿的丸子。”

阿云嘎连声说好，又把郑云龙捞起来再喂些水，他抬眼皮赏脸的又抿了一口，这已经是极限了，药劲儿和高热压不住的一同涌上来，让郑云龙成了毒日头下半化不化的奶油甜筒，下面的酥皮泡软了，甜腻顺着尾端流到人的手心里。

多数人会把这样的甜筒扔掉再洗个手，阿云嘎却想即刻找个冰箱把他冻起来，哪怕要他坐到冰柜里也是可以的。

他有些搂不住郑云龙，一滩软水从胸前流回床上。

阿云嘎静默的给郑云龙掖好了被子，擦干他额上的细汗贴好退热的水凝胶，这蓝色的软条实无作用，可贴上了，阿云嘎心里的焦虑或是能减去半分。

他打电话安排过午饭，又叫助理送来换洗衣物，两通电话用时不到一分钟，剩下千千万万个分钟他就趴在郑云龙的床边，牵着他的手，无声的陪着他。

 

中午时水吊完了，药性很猛，郑云龙的体热退去许多，整个人看起来有几分精神但嗓子又不大好。咳的时候整个人都往前倾，舌面完整的顶在下牙床上，眼里时时有水，被绯红的下眼睑映出血色的曼丽霞光。

阿云嘎偷偷摸了几把泪，午餐想让郑云龙多吃些奶汤蒲菜，好歹能使身体清爽些，至于那道被点名临幸的川蜜玫瑰梨丸子甜腻的很，阿云嘎只给郑云龙拨了两颗。

然而郑云龙是连半颗都没吃完，一碗白饭也跟没动过似的，阿云嘎几乎是给他数着米粒，吃了八十一颗，九九八十一，大好的数。

吃饭现在已经成了力气活，尽管都不用郑云龙自己动手，只需他动一动齿再劳烦一下喉咙，饶是这样一顿比鸟儿吃的还少的午饭，也快剐出郑云龙半条命去。

阿云嘎哀着求着让他再张张嘴，哪怕再多吃一粒米也好，郑云龙心疼阿云嘎圈着红的眼睛，又张嘴含一口饭，这却是他消受不了的富裕营养，甫一下肚不出一个倒水的功夫，郑云龙就栽在床边全吐出去了。

要说人不能太贪，水满则溢，这下倒好，是气力也没了，肚子也空了。

 

来人收拾病房的时候郑云龙被推出去做检查，一圈回来屋里原本两人富裕的宽床被换成了常见单人的病床，样貌复杂的机器又多了三架。

郑云龙从午饭的郁结里缓过来，能自己走两步就去扒拉着那些机器看，一派天真稀奇，频频问阿云嘎这些都是做什么的。

午后的光落了整整一条在郑云龙脸上肩上，他就用这张发着光的脸看阿云嘎，不再红的唇一张一合说着话，阿云嘎却一个字也听不清了，他迎光而上死死的把郑云龙搂在怀里，无数次的喊他名字，是无力又哀绝。

郑云龙却听不出阿云嘎奇怪的情绪，他的胳膊只能抬起到阿云嘎的腰上，轻轻环住再用絮语回应他，

“我在呢。”

争如阿云嘎多次同他说过的那样。

 

郑云龙站不住多一会儿就得躺下，这床窄，但郑云龙仍给阿云嘎留了一半的位置，他自己挤挤巴巴的贴着床边，冲着阿云嘎说，

“你快来抱着我，不然我要掉下去了。”

阿云嘎将下唇暗自咬烂，他过去把郑云龙安置平稳，在他床边坐下说，

“我拉着你呢。”

下午有人送来婚戒的样式，郑云龙的精神却又低迷下去，阿云嘎怕他劳神就说下次再看，郑云龙却挣扎的起来，冷不妨的一下又被满箱的钻石晃了眼睛。

阿云嘎伸手为他遮了会儿炫目的光，不由的也漏了两声笑。

 

郑云龙把戒指试了阿云嘎一手，后者也老老实实的把手供出来被人摆弄，郑云龙挑了一圈却怎么都没有满意的，又似是被闪光晃着了，他搓了搓眼睛问阿云嘎说怎么没有蓝色的，

“海的那种蓝——”

“你挑个款式，回头再换成蓝的。”

郑云龙说了声好，指着那只钻最多最闪的说，

“就这个吧，换成蓝色肯定和海一样。”

郑云龙又揉了揉眼睛，薄眼皮被他搓的跟哭过一样通红，阿云嘎以为他是困的不行，量过指围就把人遣出去扶着郑云龙躺下，他原本还想再给郑云龙量一身礼服出来，但看床上人没几分精神，想是做了也穿不上，何苦再折腾他。

 

郑云龙其实不大困，只是眼睛有些酸胀，看起东西来好模糊，他却没怎么在意，只闭着眼和阿云嘎说话，他问婚礼应该是什么样子的。

“绒绒想要什么样？”

阿云嘎之前是想办一个异常隆重的婚礼，他要在皇城根下的酒店招来这四九城里有头有脸的人物，要在茫茫的草原上摆一个月的酒席，他要给郑云龙做三十一套礼服，带着他给长生天磕头，他要让所有人知道他们在一起，郑重的，光明的在一起。

可他现在觉得这样的行为是没有意义的，先不说郑云龙是否有精力支撑，招摇与场面都是摆给外人看，与这样虚的显阔相比，郑云龙或是更喜欢平和一点的方式。

郑云龙向阿云嘎那面翻了个身，拉着阿云嘎的厚手枕在脸下蹭了蹭说，

“有你，有深深，有……晰哥。”郑云龙用很轻的气音吐出后面两个字，他怕阿云嘎不开心，连上接了一句，

“嘎嘎听过深深唱歌嘛？”

“可好听了，和鸟儿一样。”

“如果深深可以再唱一次就最……”

郑云龙睡着了。

 

苦病磨人却无法根治，郑云龙到半夜又烧起来，阿云嘎几乎是不敢睡的，他终日拉着郑云龙的手，只要感觉温度有一丝起伏都要即刻拍响床头的召唤铃。

医院不是没有陪床看护，阿云嘎却一概回绝，把自己绑在郑云龙的床边视死如归。

郑云龙这三天挂水的频率增多，阿云嘎是半步不离的陪着，务必做到时刻保持清醒，只有在郑云龙被转进无菌室输液的时候才能睡一会儿，窦医生劝也不听，周深也用话凶他，但阿云嘎就是雷打不动的瞪着一双红眼睛守在郑云龙身边。

周深这样说他，

“龙哥又不是鹰，你这是熬谁呢？”

阿云嘎只当听不见，他的眼窝被乌青色填满，颊上的肉不比躺在床上的郑云龙丰腴一些，这不仅是无眠，更是担惊，要说心不好好在心室待着，非得被提到嗓子眼，千百经络都要跟着挪动，那这人还能好到哪去。

周深觉得这样不行，与窦医生和起伙来给阿云嘎偷偷补了一针安定。

阿云嘎这一觉睡的很不安却又醒不过来，他死命的要从肉体的沉寂中挣扎逃脱，他不想睡，他也不敢睡，他不能再错过有关郑云龙的每一分每一秒。

 

此刻是要感叹一句，人的意志竟是这样强大。

阿云嘎是从强烈的心悸中惊醒，病房里有他隆隆的心跳和郑云龙浅浅的呼吸声，他踉跄的翻到郑云龙手边，膝盖砸在冰凉的地板上，重到两条腿都没了知觉，他颤巍巍的捧起郑云龙的手，用唇虔诚的贴上去。

还是温热的。

真好。

 

 

 

 

47-2

 

HIV有那么多并发症，为什么偏偏是这一个。

 

郑云龙这些天时不时的就要揉眼睛，但阿云嘎真正发觉郑云龙眼睛出问题，是那天他手下一个孩子来医院给他签文件，郑云龙指着张超的脸笑盈盈的说晰哥你来看我啦。

阿云嘎听到王晰这两个字，脸几乎是霎时间就黑沉下来，眼中的青刃刀光下一瞬就割去门口，可并没有人承接这样的怒意。

阿云嘎环视了一圈，最终落到张超的脸上，他诧异的让郑云龙再仔细看看，床上的人努力的睁着眼睛，又揉了揉，可他的目光有些聚集不起来，他茫然的将视线落在阿云嘎的方位，怯怯的说，

“啊……不是吗？对不起，我看不太清。”

“我看不太清了。”

 

“巨细胞病毒性视网膜炎算是HIV的常见并发症，晚期时会造成视网膜脱落。”窦医生在诊室里给阿云嘎指着挂在灯箱上的片子，他看不懂，只能看见红红黄黄的一片，但他可以听见自己的声音抖如筛糠。

“他……会看不见……吗？”

医生无情的点了点头，但又说郑云龙现在还没有到晚期的程度，却也只能尽力维持，并且否定了阿云嘎一切关于视网膜移植的请求。

“他的身体状况不支持手术。”窦医生是这样说的。

无菌室并不是真空，不可能做到真正的无菌，在手术过程中会发生许多不可抗力的因素，而且术后感染的风险非常大，以郑云龙现下身体的免疫程度来说，一定会诱发其他并发症。

保守治疗已经是目前最有效的方法了。

 

不知是神经拖着阿云嘎的肉身走，还是他的肉身自主的挪动，总之他现在只是个没有魂灵的躯壳，他恨不得自己也腐烂了罢。

——郑云龙最绝的是他那双眼睛，传言说人只要被他含着水眼的注视了，就要把自己的秘密全都捧给他，下到生辰八字星座身份证号码，上到盘口实布机密成员名单，连带着金库里精确到毫克的储备都要详详细细的倒出来。

多绝的一双眼睛啊。

阿云嘎坐回病床边，郑云龙正睡着，漆黑的睫毛卷翘，那薄薄的眼皮下藏着星河，藏着掬不起的月色，藏着洁白映照下的波光粼粼的浪。

阿云嘎缓缓的把手覆上去，扇动的睫挠着他的手心，郑云龙似乎是朦胧的半醒，呓语间喃喃着阿云嘎的名字。

有人在这静谧的室里无声恸哭。

 

他们定的戒指到了，是由蓝钻与蓝宝石织的海，沉甸甸的涛着潋滟的浪，应是郑云龙喜欢的样式。

病房里铺满了鲜花与绸带，极尽所有鲜亮的颜色，郑云龙的眼睛日渐不好，现在只能靠色块来区分事物，于此阿云嘎的衣柜也从冷肃的深沉全部换做了高亮高饱和度的靓丽纯色，他孜孜不倦的每日都要问郑云龙一句话，

“绒绒，我好看嘛？”

郑云龙也总是点头，说一句真好看。

不过今天他穿了一身素白礼服，因为这一室都是彩的，缤纷的，五光十色的，只有阿云嘎不一样，这样郑云龙就可以一眼看得到他。

 

西装和头纱都准备了，只看郑云龙想要哪个，能要哪个。

阿云嘎是想他与自己一同穿西装的，可郑云龙的身体架不住摆弄，他也知道今天是自己盼望着的婚礼，已经在很努力的撑起一万分的精神，可仍是站不住脚。

阿云嘎只好为他选了头纱，不用郑云龙挪动，只将重工的层层白雪盖在身上就好，不为做什么夫妻之分，只为这必要的仪式感。

他们这婚礼没什么讲究，是阿云嘎亲手将头纱为郑云龙盖上，一层雾气遮过，他能看见郑云龙的一丝紧张与急促，原本还是个左扯一下右拉一手的雀跃稚童，却被这不重的纱封印住了，霎时就红了脸，一动不敢动的垂着头。

阿云嘎隔着纱轻吻郑云龙的额头，他喉间滚动，也是带了几分水汽的说，  
“我们要结婚了。”

“嗯。”

 

——阿云嘎，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受郑云龙作为你合法的丈夫，你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？

“我愿意。”

——郑云龙，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受阿云嘎作为你合法的丈夫，你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？

“我愿意。”

 

——请交换戒指。

 

——你们可以亲吻彼此了。

 

阿云嘎此时却不敢揭过这白色的雾，暖阳牵绊着纱光，让郑云龙的漂亮五官都变得朦胧，模模糊糊的却从这样雾霭中漏出两抹醉人的红，淡淡的恍惚的，竟比所有情潮翻涌的夜晚都要动人心魄。

阿云嘎是看的直了，呆傻了，一动不动的放佛时间在他身上停止了拉扯，还是郑云龙轻轻碰了他手，浅声叫了他的名字，

“嘎嘎。”这才让阿云嘎找回了他四散的三魂七魄。

仪式的最后一项被掀起，阿云嘎的面容破空而来，霎时间与郑云龙鼻息交缠，他凝视着那双已经有些擦不净浑浊的眼，嘴角被自己的泪烫到颤抖，可他的声音却很坚定，

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱……”

是郑云龙等不及的吻了上来。

这是一个长长久久的吻，没有淫靡的水声，没有粗重的喘息，只是一个代表真正的爱的触碰。

周深又做花童又当助唱，将玫瑰花瓣扬了一床，他在新人接吻的时候打开了嗓子。他许久都没有唱歌，昨晚为此郑重的练了一宿。

没有伴奏，清亮的男声荡开在这布满馨香的房间，这是郑云龙昨晚指名要听的歌。

 

“等待着你

等待你慢慢的靠近我

陪着我长长的夜到尽头

别让我独自守候”

 

郑云龙并没有力气听完整首歌，他对着周深说谢谢，又冲阿云嘎摇摇手说，

“我有一片海啦。”

就眼皮儿发沉的眨了两下又睡去了。

 

周深在床边浅浅的摸了两把泪，轻声和阿云嘎说走了，他抽着鼻子出门，王晰正在走廊里等他。

王晰是隔着玻璃注视了这一场不大郑重的婚礼，他看见阿云嘎为郑云龙铺开头纱，看见他们交换的戒指，看见他们绵长的亲吻。

王晰的眼角应是孕过泪的，有些沙沙的红，周深出来时他们也给了彼此一个拥抱，王晰把唇落在周深耳边，轻声的问他，

“深深。”

“你婚礼的时候，我可以去为你唱歌吗？”

 

 

饶是阿云嘎已经做了许久的心里铺垫，但郑云龙真正看不见这天，他的泪流的是比当事人还凶。

郑云龙最后一次做眼部检查的时候，已经是视网膜下血管大面积出血闭塞，窦医生无声拍着阿云嘎的肩膀，沉声说，

“小嘎，你不能先倒下。”

 

“嘎嘎——”

“嘎嘎——”  
“你带我出去了吗？”  
“我眼前怎么有山？”

郑云龙在阿云嘎的怀抱里逐渐平复下来，呆滞的把下巴搁在阿云嘎肩上，喃喃的说，

“我以后都看不到你了是吗……”

阿云嘎拉着郑云龙的手摸自己的脸，

“我会陪着你的，一直陪着你的。”

郑云龙心里是有些难过的，可他摸到阿云嘎脸上的潮湿便不想哭了，他清楚的记得阿云嘎五官的布局，可以准确的把指尖落在阿云嘎的眼角，把咸湿的泪都擦去了，安慰着阿云嘎说，

“没关系的。”

“我把嘎嘎记在脑子里啦。”

“你别哭，我不会忘记你的。”

“唉呀。”

 

虽然失明是一个噩耗，但值得庆幸的是他们定下了孩子的名字，是郑云龙说，

“嘎嘎，我们的孩子可以叫——山吗？”

“这样我就可以。”

“每天都看着他啦。”

阿云嘎压着嗓子里翻覆的水雾说好，郑云龙又问他说还有多久可以和宝宝见面，阿云嘎掰着手指头数了好几遍，和郑云龙说还有七个月。

“七个月呀……七个月。”郑云龙喃喃着，笑意阔的很大。

现在已经是溽暑的八月，只要再等半个夏，过一个秋，再将冬日送走，在开春的时候就可以迎接新生了。

 

生命的长短是应由什么计量。

如果当活着已经成为最大的折磨，那是否就已经是命运给予离开的指示。

譬如现在，阿云嘎不是没想过放手。

郑云龙本不该属于人世的，是他自私的非要拉扯神使的脚步，可他不知道神在人间是会腐烂的。

HIV的带状疱疹并发症已经从郑云龙的腰上蔓延开，无论是什么药物也无法控制这种对神经的噬咬，阿云嘎无法体会郑云龙那疼到抽搐的四肢里是如何直白的汹涌，但有实质感的钝痛确实割在了阿云嘎的心口，这已令他痛到几欲咳血，那在病床上的郑云龙又会是怎样的煎熬。

阿云嘎不敢想。

这一刻他或是后悔了。

原是阿云嘎一开始就想错了。

郑云龙并非是被王晰圈养起来的兽，他本就是天使，却被阿云嘎牵绊着成为人。

但堕落的代价着实太沉重。

 

阿云嘎勉迫自己看着郑云龙所有换药的过程，他看着腐肉是怎样被剔除，冰凉的器具走在郑云龙已经瘦瘪的腰间，麻药从他的本职工作上离职，郑云龙是被困顿在梦中，疼痛令他惊醒又令他昏睡，阿云嘎无法站在他身边牵他的手告诉他不要怕，他只能无助的站在外面，看郑云龙一张一合的，没有颜色的嘴唇，他在叫他的名字。

嘎嘎。

阿云嘎情愿自己也瞎了。

护士帮郑云龙更换过腰间纱布，清过屋里的血腥气才让阿云嘎进来。

 

郑云龙已经是肉眼可见的瘦，从几天前就再吃不进东西，只能靠营养液来维持，他将近一米九的个子那么大骨架，躺在床上却有一种上古遗骸的味道。

阿云嘎剖心剖肺绞尽脑汁才养出的丰腴柔软的肉，全都匿化在八月的空气中了。

阿云嘎是跪在郑云龙的床边，牵着他已经嶙峋的手，郑云龙的指已经撑不住戒指，他便把左手的五指都弯着，终日都弯着，尽力的把那片沉甸甸的海留在无名指的第三指节上。

“绒绒……”

“嗯。”郑云龙应该是醒着，他听见了阿云嘎说话。

“我昨天梦见嘎嘎啦。”阿云嘎调整出他最激昂的情绪，虽然郑云龙看不见，但他仍是把嘴角咧开，笑着说，

“嘎嘎说想你啦，你想不想它？”

“你想不想去陪陪他？”

 

郑云龙睁开他已经满是混沌的眼，望着阿云嘎说话的方向，他应该是知道自己的身体不大好了，可他仍记得当时小羊死去的时候，那种霎时的刺痛，与之后绵延的钝苦，他不想阿云嘎也承受这些，他想活着，他不愿阿云嘎也尝那样的煎熬。

他很疼，他知道阿云嘎也知道他疼。

郑云龙深深吸了一口气，调动出他现在所有的力气在嘴角摆出了一个上挑的弧度，他对阿云嘎笑着说，

“嘎嘎，我不疼，我不难受。”

“你让我再陪陪你。”

“好不好。”

 

 


End file.
